Exilium
by brubbs
Summary: UA HadesPerséfone. Os dois eram um erro terrível. Eles eram o significado de oposto. Em consequência daquela união, o inverno invadia a terra com o seu vento frio e cortante, deixando-a desolada e coberta de gelo. O gelo podia mesmo queimar tanto quanto o fogo? E o único conforto que Pérsefone possuía, embora egoísta, era ver o mundo sofrendo, porque ela jamais amaria aquele homem.
1. Prólogo

**A fanfic abordará toda a mitologia por trás de Hades e Perséfone e algumas coisas a mais. **  
><strong>Pretendo abordar o lado desconhecido de Hades, assim com o da Perséfone. Espero que gostem e deixem suas opiniões, é importante para continuar, (visto que estou saindo da minha zona de conforto, nunca escrevi uma Original).<strong>

**Só quero dizer que esse é um prólogo, e os pontos de vista vão se alternando ao longo da fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse: <strong>Os dois eram um erro terrível. Eles eram o significado de oposto. Em consequência daquela união, o inverno invadia a terra com o seu vento frio e cortante, deixando-a desolada e coberta de gelo. O gelo podia mesmo queimar tanto quanto o fogo?  
>Mas ela não deveria se culpar por ser tão distraída e nem por gostar tanto de flores; ela não deveria culpar sua mãe por sua beleza e nem a ela mesma, mas tudo o que ela sentia era culpa. Agora, ela não podia se livrar das garras daquele amor insano, doentio. Estava fadada a ficar em seu exílio nas fronteiras do Érebo, para sempre.<br>O único conforto que Pérsefone possuía, embora egoísta, era ver o mundo sofrendo, enquanto ela estava vetada de ser feliz.  
>Ela jamais poderia amar aquele homem. Ou pelo menos era assim que deveria ser.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Prólogo**

No Olimpo, uma deusa observava a vida de Hades com curiosidade e com raiva. Para Afrodite, era uma afronta alguém não ser pega pela sua beleza, ou pelo amor, sentimento que ela pregava junto com Eros.

Bastava uma flechada de Eros, e o ser apaixonava-se pela primeira criatura que visse em sua frente, e, era inevitável. Mas, àquela flecha, não havia sido usada em Hades ainda.

– Afrodite… – Desvencilhou-se dos pensamentos assim que Eros chamou a sua atenção, chamando-a calorosamente – Hoje eu vi a doce filha de Deméter. Ela é tão bonita quanto você.

Ela não deixaria transparecer que aquilo era um incomodo.

– Não me diga… – Aquilo era, no mínimo, curioso – Deméter sempre a escondeu, por que agora deixou-a sair?

– Eu vi ajudando-a no campo. Tereis uma farta colheita este ano… Quando a vi, soube que criatura nenhuma precisaria de uma flecha minha para apaixonar-se. – Eros dissera, encantado.

– Oh, é mesmo? Isso pode ser interessante.

– O que está tramando, minha sedutora Afrodite?

– Dizem que Hades tem um capacete que o torna invisível aos olhos de quem ele quiser, por isso, não consigo ver suas aventuras sobre a terra. Queria que me ajudasse a atraí-lo para cá, e se estiver certo como dizes, vamos ver se essa filha de Deméter é mesmo apaixonante.

– E se não funcionar, minha querida Afrodite? – Ele perguntou, com sua voz sinuosa.

– Então você, Eros, usará a sua flecha.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Muito antes do princípio, Hades já estava fadado a ter uma vida solitária.<p>

Tudo começou com seu pai, Cronus, rei dos Titãs. Por anos ele e seus dois irmãos, Zeus e Poseidon, ficaram reprimidos no ventre de sua mãe, e, depois disso, seu próprio pai os engoliu. Tudo por causa de uma profecia – que por sorte, se concretizou.

Após saírem do ventre de seu pai – com a ajuda de Zeus – travou-se uma batalha que durou 10 anos. Os três filhos contra o poderoso Cronus e seus Titãs. Após a vitória dos três irmãos, uma nova ordem e poder instalou-se.

Houve uma partilha do mundo, como um prêmio pela vitória. Foi decidido que Zeus ficaria com a maior parte: reinaria sobre o Olimpo e a terra, Poseidon reinaria os mares, e, Hades tomaria posse das profundezas da terra.

Zeus reinava sobre o Olimpo ao lado de mais onze deuses, Poseidon usufruía da riqueza dos mares e das criaturas belas que lá habitavam – o que fazia de Hades um deus mais inferior. Tudo o que restara para ele era o reino dos mortos, o Érebo. Enquanto seus irmãos eram adorados e estavam presentes em todas as orações dos humanos, Hades era odiado, e, seu nome era temido e lhe restava cuidar e receber as almas perdidas. Ao seu lado, existiam as criaturas infernais que de um modo taciturno, mantinham a ordem e as sentenças nos reinos das trevas.

Hades era invisível como o próprio nome, nenhum sentimento mundano lhe arrebatava, ao contrário dos seus irmãos. Hades não conhecia o amor, tão pouco desejava deitar-se com uma humana. Nenhuma deusa e nenhuma ninfa fazia-o sentir-se desesperado pelos próprios desejos, embora deitasse com algumas por simples satisfação pessoal.

Em sua fortaleza, além dos portões do Tártaro, no Érebo, ela levava sua vida solitária, reinando sobre os mortos, e, companhia nenhuma o satisfazia.

O Érebo era dividido em dois mundos: O Tártaro, lugar onde o mau prevalecia, onde os injustos pagavam por suas culpas, seus pecados, todo o seu mau realizado; do outro lado, ficava os campos de Elísios – comumente chamada de "Ilha dos Bem-aventurados" – lugar entre as trevas onde os bons em vida usufruíam, depois de mortos, a recompensa de terem vivido uma vida de bondade. No entanto, as pessoas não tinham conhecimento sobre ela, o que fazia muita gente temer a morte e viver ao lado de Hades em seus domínios infernais.

E assim, Hades vivia solitariamente.

Até que chegou o dia em que a conheceu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Espero que gostem e isso os instigue a continuar! **

**Reviews são muito bem vindos!**


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**.**

_"E em uma explosão de luz que cegou todos os anjos_  
><em>como se o céu tivesse explodido o paraíso em estrelas,<em>  
><em>você sentiu a gravidade suave<em>  
><em>caindo em um espaço vazio<em>  
><em>e ninguém lá para pegá-lo em seus braços".<em>

**.**

A brisa chegava e assim a grama alta agitava-se fazendo uma dança sinuosa na campina verdejante. Aquele ano seria abençoado, podia-se contar, observando as pradarias verdinhas e as belas flores que broxavam naquela manhã, dando o ar de sua graça. Se tudo permanecesse assim, a colheita seria boa, como jamais vista.

Um grupo de três humanos caminhavam pela mata, procurando a grande pedra – motivados por uma força interior que não faziam se quer ideia.

– Falta muito para chegar, Nabuk? – O mais velho deles perguntou para o mais jovem, apoiando a mão em uma árvore, aproveitando para descansar.

– Não falta muito, meu avô. O senhor se esqueceu onde fica a A Grande Pedra? – O jovem perguntou.

– Há muito tempo não vou mais lá. Mas…. Por que estamos aqui, para início de conversa? Eu não tenho medo _dele._ – Ele disse a última palavra com ênfase. Todos sabiam que era melhor não citar o nome de Hades.

– O senhor já está velho, meu avô. É melhor evitar irritá-lo, para que o senhor encontre uma vida de glória ao lado dos outros deuses, e não uma morte sofrida no colo de Hades.

– Shhhhh! – O menino de oito anos se pronunciou, calando-o – Não diga o nome dele, seu tolo! Ele pode nos ouvir.

– Parem de acreditar nessas superstições bobas. – O avô disse, desencostando-se da árvore – Vocês já são quase homens-feitos, deveriam parar de acreditar nessas bobagens.

– Mas 'vô, mamãe sempre diz que os deuses podem nos ouvir; que devemos sempre ter Zeus em nossas orações; que devemos agradecer à Deméter por cada colheita, para não irritá-la…

O avô suspirou, antes de continuar a caminhar. Deixando os netos para trás, atravessando o mato alto e deixando-o marcado por onde passava, ele continuou:

– Vamos, devemos estar perto.

Os dois então seguiram pela trilha que o avô fazia. Não muito longe dali, a Grande Pedra podia ser vista na clareira aberta, rodeada de algumas árvores. Os raios de sol podiam ser vistos batendo sobre a pedra. A pedra era um lugar onde os sacrifícios para os deuses eram feitos, e, eram para onde eles estavam levando aquele jovem cordeiro que estava sendo carregado nas costas do irmão mais velho com a ajuda de um saco de algodão.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Não muito longe daquela clareira, Deméter estava com suas ninfas ajudantes e sua filha, Perséfone. Ela estava abençoando aquele bosque florido, para que os frutos fossem doces e fartos. Deméter passava diante de cada árvore, tocando-as singelamente enquanto suas ninfas tocam no pólen de alguma flor e misturava-o em outras flores.<p>

Mais afastada, observando de longe, Perséfone estava sentada em um tronco de árvore caída, observando o trabalho árduo da mãe. Ela ajudava a sua mãe porque não tinha nenhum dom próprio – ou pelo menos, ela não havia descoberto ainda – o que a deixava chateada às vezes. Perséfone era fruto de um adultério entre Zeus e Deméter, mas nunca lhe faltara carinho. Embora tenha nascido de uma união improvável, ela nunca sentira falta do pai, porque sua mãe e as pessoas em sua volta supriam todo o carinho necessário. E mesmo que ela não fosse um ser vivido, o pouco que havia observado foi o suficiente para perceber que nenhuma relação de outras mães com seus filhos era igual a dela com sua mãe, e, ela se sentia realmente muito privilegiada. Ora, a criança que nascera daquele adultério era a mais bela de todas – eram o que diziam – e Perséfone vivia esperando a ira de Hera (mulher de Zeus) cair sobre ela e sua mãe, mas aquilo nunca havia acontecido. Ela não era o único fruto do adultério de Zeus, ela possuía muitos meios-irmãos por aí, além dos filhos de Hera, mas ela não tinha contato com nenhum deles, e que permanecesse assim.

Depois de suspirar por pensar em como havia vindo para este mundo, uma bela flor de Narciso Azul desabrochou ao seu lado, e, o seu primeiro pensamento foi que aquilo era obra de sua mãe.

Por isso agachou-se ao lado dela, para contemplar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ele ouviu uma voz forte sussurrar o seu nome e aquilo fora extremamente perturbador. Após sair do seu refúgio de Tártaros, Hades decidiu que aquele dia, ele observaria o comportamento dos humanos. Há muito tempo não tivera aquela forte sensação, e, aquilo só poderia ser obra divina, mas ele estava muito longe de se importar. Após colocar o seu capacete mágico – forjado por Ciclopes – que tornava-o invisível aos deuses e aos humanos, ele saiu de Érebo em busca do desconhecido, procurando saber que havia encantado aqueles humanos.<p>

Quando chegou à clareira, observou, curioso, aquele humano jovem depositar o cordeiro em cima da pedra.

"Um sacrifício"_,_ele pensou, "… por que alguém tentaria me agradar?"

O humano desembrulhou o cordeiro, como quem já tivesse feito aquilo muitas vezes, jogando-o para fora do tecido, o cordeiro, então, rolou em cima da pedra, caindo duro. O humano ajeitou-o no centro da pedra.

– Me passe a adaga… – Ele se dirigiu ao mais velho.

O mais velho estava com a sua mão no coldre de couro amarrado à sua cintura, prestes a tirar a adaga, quando a criança decidiu se manifestar:

– Irmão, não acha melhor nosso avô fazer isso? Ele é o mais velho de nós, ele quem tem que fazer essa oferta.

– Eu não vou fazer isso, moleque! – O mais velho disse, ríspido.

"Então o mais velho não está sendo influenciado", Hades concluiu.

– Deixe-me que eu faça isso, então. Passe-me a adaga… – Ele estendeu sua mão para o avô, e assim que seu avô lhe passou a adaga, ele caminhou até o cordeiro novamente, erguendo a adaga para os céus, pronunciando – Oh, Hades… aceite essa nossa oferta, zele pela vida de meu avô, não permita que ele queime nas profundezas de Érebo e deixe-o encontrar a ascensão no Olimpo.

"Tolos. Nenhum humano vai para o Olimpo. Só aqueles que são eternizados nas memórias dos homens e conquistam glória na terra", Hades observava, calmo.

O humano abaixou seu braço de supetão, fincando a adaga na barriga no cordeiro recém-morto. O sangue rubro escorria sobre a pedra, pingando no chão.

Aquela atitude irritou-o profundamente.

Há muito tempo ele estava farto de sacrifícios somente para poupar a vida de quem pedisse. Para os humanos, ele só servia para aquilo.

Aqueles humanos pagariam.

Saindo de trás das árvores, Hades caminhou até eles, retirando o seu capacete, para se tornar visível para quem quer que fosse.

Os humanos viraram para olhar quem vinha vindo, ao ouvir os passos suaves nas folhas secas caídas no chão.

Assim que tiveram a visão de Hades refletidas em seus olhos, eles ficaram paralisados – de medo, ou de angústia, pois essa era a sensação que ele gostava de transmitir.

Menos o mais velho, que parecia surpreso com ao vê-lo.

"Talvez eu não seja nada do que você imaginou, não é?"

Os dois mais jovens prenderam a respiração assim que Hades passou sobre eles e caminhou até o avô, silencioso como uma sombra.

– Hades…. – O mais velho sussurrou.

– Eu.

O velho paralisou ao ouvir sua voz rouca e sinuosa.

Hades estendeu seu braço direito em direção ao velho.

– Por favor, não… – Algum dos jovens dissera.

– Chegou a sua hora – Hades disse, quando seu dedo indicador depositou um único toque sobre a testa do velho, e, vinte segundos depois, não podia mais se ver vida em seus olhos.

O velho caiu suave sobre o chão, quando o seu sopro de vida finalmente havia ido embora, e, antes que seus netos pudessem amparar a sua queda. Hades deu as costas a eles, silencioso e taciturno do mesmo jeito que viera. Ele não costumava vier pessoalmente buscar as almas das pessoas, deixava esse trabalho para seus ajudantes, mas, daquela vez, era uma questão de honra.

Ao seu lado, a alma negra do velho caminhava, esperando a sua ordem.

– Vá. Você será julgado em Érebo... Tártaro ou Elísios? Tudo vai depender da vida que levou. – A alma assentiu, desaparecendo para de baixo da terra como fumaça.

**.**

Hades enfim, colocou seu capacete, caminhando sobre a campina, atraído por uma cantoria bonita.

– Jura-me, se eu morrer antes de você acordar, jura-me que dedicará um tempo de oração… – Aquela voz melodiosa alcançava os seus ouvidos quando ele, misteriosamente, acelerava seus passos, passando pelo mato alto.

– Jura-me que de joelhos rezará por mim…

Agora, ele estava quase correndo. Precisava encontrar aquela voz.

– Jura-me que será o último a tocar meus lábios…

Quando ela terminou, ele finalmente a alcançou.

Ajoelhada, observando uma flor azul, estava uma jovem de cabelos alaranjados e com uma roupa branca rodeada de flores.

Era uma deusa que ele nunca havia visto.

Ele caminhou até ela. Precisava ver o seu rosto porque ela estava de costas. Tinha certeza de que, se já tivesse visto ela antes, jamais se esqueceria.

Ele passou ao lado dela, contornando, para poder vê-la de frente. Assim que parou em sua frente, ficou hipnotizado.

E então, ele amaldiçoou os deuses.

Ela era beijada pelo fogo. Aqueles cabelos alaranjados contornavam o belo rosto delicado. Sua pele era alva, seus seios eram perfeitamente redondos. Seu vestido tinha uma abertura por entre as pernas, onde ele podia claramente ver que ela era magra, mas possuía as pernas torneadas. Mas, aquilo estava longe de ser o melhor. Ela possuía olhos claros, em contraste com o seu cabelo. Ela respirava calmamente, seus olhos brilhavam ao observar a flor – que ele mal sabia o que tinha de interessante ali, mas a cena era bonita de se ver. Pensou se algum dia, ela o olharia assim também.

Pela primeira vez na vida, ele soube o que inveja realmente queria dizer.

Algo em seu coração apertou-se.

Como aquela criatura que irradiava calor poderia se aproximar dele, sem sentir medo? Como ela poderia se aproximar dele, irradiando inocência, quando ele era o ser mais sombrio que existia?

Mas ele quis se fazer notável.

Calmamente, ele se afastou-se um pouco dela, para não assustá-la, e então retirou seu capacete. Ele precisava que ela o visse.

Assim, o seu cabelo prateado que ficava apertado entre o capacete, caiu como cascatas sobre suas costas. E ela ergueu o rosto assim que notou a sua presença.

E então ela sorriu para ele.

E nada mais no mundo importava.

"Você cometeu um erro, garota".

Ela levantou-se apressada, passando as mãos pelo vestido, desconcertada.

– Desculpe-me, senhor, não havia notado você antes…

– Tenho certeza que não.

Ela o olhou-o dos pés à cabeça, curiosa.

– Creio que eu não te conheço. Você…

– Poderia me dizer o seu nome? – Ele interrompeu-a.

– Perséfone. – Ela dissera, sorrindo.

"Tão inocente…"

– Perséfone, onde você está, querida? – Uma voz de mulher pode ser ouvida.

"Que belo nome".

– Oh, estão me procurando… – Ela disse.

– Per…sé…fo…ne – Ele sussurrou, sorrindo, antes de desaparecer, deixando uma jovem confusa para trás.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Os versos no início do capítulo é da música Iridescent do Linkin Park.  
>Essa canção que a Perséfone canta surgiu de inspiração de uma música que eu gosto: Promise This - Cheryl Cole (que é baseada em uma cantiga de ninar).<br>Enfim, estão gostando?**_


End file.
